We're Clones, It's What We Do
by Chaotech
Summary: The life of a republic clone.  Starting from beggining to end.  From birth, to hilarious training moments an finally to the action, glory and horrors of the clone wars.


I didn't mention this as my first story first because I didn't want you to be turned off by that fact. Anyway, now that you know, I hope you'll still keep reading.

Oh and for those of you who are interested by how I think Kamino's weather system works, here it is. For those who don't care, skip it:

Almost like Earth, heat from the system's binary stars heats the equator exceptionally heating the water and air, creating a hot wind current. While since Kamino doesn't have a tilt, equal-strong (and extreme) cold winds blow from both poles creating a collision of these winds. As the cold winds blow from side to side, the less dense hot air desperately climbs and these two hitting each other creating a number of circular wind systems known to us as Typhoons and hurricanes (also helped by the Coriolis effect). The last factor is stronger hot winds push these multiple hurricanes to the dark side of the planet. This is how it always rains extensively at night.

Last note: I don't own Lucas Arts, Lucas Film and even the game Republic Commandoes or a copy, and my KOTOR game copy got uninstalled! If someone could just kindly tell me which planets the Deltas went on in the game, it would be helpful. I understand some of these characters, battles and regiments are made up - bare with me people

All comments welcome

Anyway, here's the story!!!

* * *

Everything seemed to spin around him. "H-2? What's wrong H-2?! H-2! You're going to get yourself killed! Pull the trigger! H-2! H-2!" 

He couldn't. His hands were shaking, barely gripping the repeating blaster pistol… He couldn't fire, why?

* * *

"…The T-96 Repeating Blaster Pistol is experimental and it is highly unlikely that you will use it… Detecting new brain activity, cause: Most likely consciousness. Beginning clone wake up protocol. Severing direct connection with spinal cord," the AI began to shutdown as the clone opened its eyes to see a world he intriguingly already knew. He was in a glass incubation capsule., the outside view distorted by the dense blue gel keeping him floating in center of the container. 

All around him he saw vast amounts of capsules like his, slowly spinning in large circular cogs. Some of the other clones contained inside, whose eyes were open like his, were lowered down to be face to face with skinny and tall creatures wearing tight robes. "Kaminoans" chimed the still apparently active AI as it read the brainwaves.

Unlike the rest of the clones, he wasn't lowered down. Instead, he was slightly alarmed when the view disappeared as the cog he was on spun his capsule out of view. He felt a slight bump as the container locked into another conveyer belt and was dragged into a hole in the large cavernous wall to end up in a pitch black room.

Eventually the lights heated up and flashed from blue to a blinding white as a Kaminoan came in and the consoles and stat screens lining the walls whirred into life.

"Oh… already awake little one?" asked the nurse, "You have caused a lot of trouble you know…well, time for the decision." The speakers all around city 2 squeaked in unison as the intercom came to life and the nurse cleared her throat. "Uh, Jango Fett… you are needed in room 6 sector 4."

A few minutes later, a man in a blue full body armor arrived. A strong and agitated voice came from the helmet, "What is it now? I have to get going to a meeting in Yavin 3."

"Well sir, we need you to make a decision on what to do with this one."

"What? Can't Taun Wee deal with this?"

"No sir. The rules of cloning clearly state that the host of the original DNA samples must be the one that decides what to do with…abnormalities. Besides, Taun Wee is attending a certain clone experimentation…"

"Rules, I hate rules… Besides, isn't asking me very in efficient? I mean, what if a hundred or so clones had an 'abnormality'?"

"…We like to think of ourselves as the best cloners in the galaxy, therefore we do not expect a lot of um… mistakes."

"Then what happened to this one?"

"Well, th…the Night Shift…"

The nurse's sentence was cut off by Jango. "Oh great, the Night Shift, remind me to cut their heads off later."

"Actually, we would rather that you not…"

"It's called sarcasm. Please tell me the clones have that…"

"Well, that's the problem sir. You might be wondering why you have never heard of the Zulu Batch which is what this one is from. Well that is because…"

"Yes, I have been wondering that."

"Of course," said the Kaminoan, slightly hurt by the rude interruption. "As I was saying, that is because the Zulu batch is meant to fill up our special troop regiment. This batch contains the best soldiers and pilots designated to be part in elite squadrons, squads and tactical teams. Each clone from this batch is just like other clones in the rest of the batches except for one small thing, they are more like you. Unlike the normal class clones, each clone's personality, independency and skills are monitored and changed to fit their role in the army. Some, like ARCs purposely have no personality tampering. For example…"

"Can we just cut to what's wrong with this one?"

At that point, Jango took off his helmet. They both turned and stepped closer to the blue "artificial womb" capsule holding a particularly confused clone infant with a rather comical expression on his face.

"Oh, um, yes. When we created Zulu clone Charlie Omega Delta, the supreme commander of the clone army, we had to make him almost exactly like you. Except the fact that he still had to obey orders when given and the growth enhancer…" Jango almost rolled his eyes. "The Characteristics Officer had turned the dial too much, depleting the independence and restraints of the clone after Charlie Omegga Delta. The officer had only noticed after a few minutes but managed to return the stats to normal, but not after this one became... you essentially."

"So this one…"

"Is exactly the same as you, except for the growth enhancer."

"… I have no time for this!!! Can't you just kill him?"

"The cloning rules clearly say that once a clone becomes conscius, you cannot kill him or her."

"What are all these rules for anyway?"

"Well sir, they are to keep the kin working with the clones sane, and in further addition, their pride and innocence."

"Then can't you just choose what to do with him?"

A disagreeing grunt came from the capsule they were staring at.

"The DNA host must be the one to decide."

"Very well, what was his last designated specialty?"

"…Pilot, sir."

"That's ridiculous. I hate Cockpits. I'm good at extreme maneuvers but while up there, my land tactics and techniques are useless. Let's choose something else," said Jango apparently choosing for the clone as if the infant were himself.

"There's Elite commander, like Charlie Omega Delta, they will command high risk and high priority operations…"

"The only person I order is me... Choose another profession; One that includes action for prolonged periods."

"ARC?"

"I read their to-be description and I understand that they too are meant to have full thought and independence but, unlike this one we have here," He said tapping the glass of the capsule with a blaster, "They still have limits. No mater how much they disagree, they will do what they are ordered. They will not be shocked by the horrors of war, and will not think twice about a shot they've taken. No…I'll need time to think about this, In the meantime, just cycle through skills."

"Of course sir…"

"Just remember, I am a professional bounty hunter, not some fluffy, soft hearted baby caring…"

Just then, the intercoms squeaked again as another nurse prepared to talk. "Jango to room 208 in sector four please," announced the Kaminoan.

"How many of these did you make?"

"Uh… three"

Putting his helmet back on, he stormed off into the hallway. "Lousy pieces of Bantha fodder…"

The nurse suddenly started humming a soft tune and cheking instruments on the wall. "Well, I had to stretch the rules a bit but at least the infant is still alive," she chuckled to herself. As she took the clone out of the capsule, her tune turned into singing a Kaminoan lullaby. "Time for your training little one."

* * *

I'm kindly asking for reviews for chapter 1 

I'm thinking of revising this one. Oh and by the way, sorry to all of those ARC lovers.


End file.
